Perfect or Not?
by Oomsply
Summary: Prom is arriving and the Wildcats are rushing to find dates. When Troy asks for Gabi's advice on if he should ask out his crush, she helps. What happens when his crush is her? TROYELLA. Read and Review.


**Title:**** Perfect or Not?**

**Pairing: ****Troyella (of course)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ANYTHING (unfortunately) except the plot.**

Wednesday 

As Troy Bolton walked into East High, he was greeted with high fives and cheers. This was a typical greeting the he got since he was varsity basketball captain. Troy loved his life. He was basketball captain, got decent grades, everyone knew him, he had the best group of friends, and a best friend that he can't live without.

There is one thing that makes Troy's life not perfect; he had no girl to call his own. Sure he had tons girls waiting in line to date him, but there was only one girl he wanted to call his own. That one girl happened to be his weakness and his best friend. Yes Troy Bolton was in love with his best friend, Gabriella Montez.

Troy walked down the crowded halls towards his locker. After retrieving his things from it, he walked down the hall and around the corner to Gabriella's locker. As he neared it he heard her talking to Andrew Fallows, varsity football captain. Curiosity got the best of him, so he hid behind the wall right next to her locker and listened to what they were saying.

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Um, hi Andrew." Troy could hear the confusion in her voice.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Troy was about ready to tackle Andrew to the ground. He was to suppose to ask Gabriella to the prom, not Andrew.

"Oh thanks for the offer, but no thank you." Troy smiled in relief.

"Why, are you already going with someone?"

"No I'm just hoping someone else would ask me. Goodbye Andrew." Troy was very curious as to whom Gabriella wanted to ask her to prom. He walked down the hall towards homeroom thinking of what Gabriella said.

When Troy walked into Mrs. Darbus's room, he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at Gabriella and walked over to her desk.

"Hey Brie!" He saw her smile at the nickname he had given her.

"Hi Troy!" He sat down on top of her desk, "So, what's the new count on how many cheerleaders have asked you to prom?"

"Well let's see, I got six calls and four emails. Oh and I can't forget about the one letter that smelled like really bad perfume. So most likely the last few will ask me in the next few days." Gabi chuckled and a second later Troy joined her.

"Troy, are you actually going to say yes to any of them?" Troy laughed and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Gabi, you know me. I'd never go out with a cheerleader, let alone a dance with one."

"Well who do you want to go with?" Troy tensed at her question. He knew exactly whom he wanted to go with, and that person was Gabriella. The only thing stopping him from asking her was every time he tried he got interrupted or chickened out.

"Um I know who I want to go with and I have tried to ask her but I chicken out or we get interrupted." Gabriella's face fell. She had hoped Troy would ask her, but whom was she kidding, a boy like Troy would never like her.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll get a chance and she'll say yes."

"You're sure?" She nodded and plastered a fake smile, trying to hide her disappointment. "Okay, if she says no I'm coming to you, got it?" She nodded once again trying her best to hide disappointment.

Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes then headed off to their next class.

Free Period 

Gabriella opened her locker and a note fell out. She opened it up and noticed the chicken scratch right away as Troy's.

_Brie,_

_Meet me on the roof; I have a surprise for you._

Troy 

Gabriella smiled and began the long walk across the school to the stairs that led up to their secret garden. As she neared the top, she could clearly make out Troy sitting on the bench staring off into the distance. Gabriella walked up to him and when he did not notice her, she made her presence known.

"Hey Wildcat" Troy quickly snapped his head around and saw Gabriella standing there.

"Hey Brie" Gabi stoop there waiting for Troy to tell her why he wanted to see her.

"Um…is there something you needed to see me for?" He nodded but still said nothing. "Troy is something wrong?" He shook his head, and then finally chose to say something.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it," She nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Okay, every since the moment I heard you sing at the lodge I knew I liked you, and that was even before I knew your name. I have never been really good with words so, willyougotopromwithme?" He said all in one breath.

"What, I can't understand you Troy." He took a deep breath before asking her again.

"Will you go to prom with me?" She looked at him in shock.

"Tr-" Troy cut her off before she could say anything.

"Never mind, I knew you wouldn't want to go with me. Forget I ever asked any-" This time Gabriella cut off Troy.

"Troy I never gave you an answer." He laughed nervously and gave her a sorry-go-on kind of look. "I'd love to go with you."

"See I knew you wouldn't wa-" He cut himself off when Gabriella's answer registered in his head. "Wait you said yes?" She nodded, and Troy face broke out into a goofy grin. "Great, I thought you wouldn't want to go with me."

"Why would you think that?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Troy, you are the only person I'd ever want to go to prom with."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Well you're the only person I wanted to ask. Since you said yes, I now don't have to come and get you." She chuckled and Troy leaned down to kiss her cheek but she turned her head. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a second both pulled back blushing.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella kissed his cheek before leaving a beaming Troy on top of the school's rooftop garden.

After school Troy and Gabriella had yet to wipe the grins off of their faces. Everyone in the gang had noticed the change in mood of both Troy and Gabriella, and were determined to figure out why.

With the Boys 

The boys were all warming up together before the start of their practice. Chad passed the ball to Troy. "Dude what's up, you have yet to get rid of that stupid grin on your face since free period?" Troy debated whether to tell them, but knowing Gabi she would have told the girls the first chance she got.

"Nothing, I just asked Gabi to prom and she said yes." Troy tried as hard as could to stay calm.

"DUDE! You finally asked her?" Zeke asked, very happy for his fellow teammate.

"Yes I finally asked her." Chad slapped Tory's back and ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you man, our little Troy is growing up." Chad used a 'mom' voice as he pinched Troy's cheeks.

"Okay one, don't ever pinch me again and two, don't _ever _use that voice again. It just sounded creepily real." Chad agreed, as well as all the other boys.

With the Girls

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all in Gabriella's room talking. Taylor thought that it was the perfect time to ask Gabriella about her mood.

"So, Gabs, what was with you today?" Gabriella looked at her confused. "I mean the smile you have on now hasn't left your face all day."

"Oh, that just because Troy asked me prom." Gabriella used the same voice as troy, like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?! You mean Troy _Bolton_ asked _you_ to prom. The same troy that is your best friend and that you have been in love with since you moved here?" Gabi nodded her heads happily. "OMG! Spill everything!" Gabriella told the girls everything from when she got Troy's note to when she left.

Saturday

Finally it was the night that everybody had been anticipating for the last few weeks. Troy Stood in front of his mirror fixing his tie that was around his neck. He was wearing a basic black suit, tie and shoes.

Troy heard a knock on his bedroom door and his father walked in. "Troy you ready? You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm done Dad." Troy turned around then asked his dad if he looked okay. After getting the okay from his dad, Troy grabbed Gabriella's corsage then left to pick her up.

At Gabriella's House 

Gabriella stood in front of her mirror finishing putting on her makeup. She was wearing a floor-length, strapless, black dress. The dress hugged her every curve and had a rugged finish at the bottom. She wore a pair of black heels that had the straps wrapping around her ankles. The necklace that Troy has given her around her neck and a simple tennis bracelet hung loosely around her right wrist.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it was Troy; she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

Downstairs a nervous Troy stood with Mrs. Montez. He heard a throat clear from behind him on the stairs. When he turned around, he was stunned. Gabriella stood on the bottom stair in her dress with her soft curls framing her face.

"Wow…yo-you lo-look, um re-really…amaz-amazing," Troy stumbled over his words because he was still stunned by her beauty.

"Thank you Troy, you clean up very well." After Troy gave Gabriella her corsage and getting pictures taken from Mrs. Montez, Troy and Gabriella were off to the hotel where their prom was being held.

At the Prom 

Troy and Gabriella walked arm-in-arm into the hotel's ballroom. As they entered, everyone stared at the two in awe. The were staring for a few reasons: Gabriella looked stunning, everyone thought they were only friends, and some out of relief that the two had finally admitted that they like each other.

The two found the rest of their friends sitting at a table right beside the dance floor. They walked over to the table and sat down, Gabi on Troy's lap.

"Hey guys" Troy said as the two sat down. Everyone greeted the two back, then broke out into their own side-conversations.

After a few minuets of talking, each couple moved to the dance floor. Tory grabbed Gabriella by her waist then moved her closer to him. They stood close to each other, grinding to the song that was currently playing.

The couple danced to a few songs before sitting down to take a break. Troy had gone to get them both drinks, then came back just in time for Mr. Matusi to announce the Prom King and Queen. Both were nominated so they had to be in the ballroom when they were announced.

"Students, please direct you attention this way. It is now finally time to announce this year's prom king and queen. I would like all nominees to make their way on stage when I call you." He paused to open the piece a paper containing their names. "You nominees for Prom King: Chris Vancouver, Lucas Williams, And Troy Bolton" Everyone cheered as the three boys made their way onto the stage. "Now you nominees for Prom Queen: Ami Button, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez." The three girls made their way onto the stage to join the boys.

Troy and Gabriella stood in the middle, hands linked at their sides. Troy leaned over to whisper in her ear as Mr. Matusi went on about how everyone on the stage was winner. "Good luck, I know you'll win."

"Doubt that, but good luck to you too." He squeezed her hand as Mr. Matusi announced the Prom King.

"This year's Prom King and Queen is…" He trailed off as he opened the envelope. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Troy and Gabriella both were shocked, they had not expected to win at all. They both stepped forward, still hand-in-hand, and accepted their crowns. "Congratulations to both of you. Now it is time for our King and Queen to share a dance."

Troy and Gabriella took their place on the dance floor as the music to _A Moment Like This_, by Kelly Clarkson, filled the ballroom.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. They rested their foreheads together as they gently swayed to the music.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
_

Troy leaned his head down to capture Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this. _

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  


As they kissed the room broke out into cheers and applauds. When they broke, Troy whispered in her ear. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Wildcat." Troy smiled and kissed her again as the song came to and end.

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this... _

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. 

Now that Troy finally had a girl he could call his own, his life finally felt perfect. He was still captain, but now he was Prom King and Gabriella's boyfriend. Another title that he was more that willing to be called.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my last story. I always appreciate constructive criticism, but please NO flames. Read and review!**

**Peace out, **

**oomsply**


End file.
